A mother's breast milk is usually the best source of nourishment for an infant. However, there are circumstances under which conventional breastfeeding can be challenging for some women. A breastfeeding shield (also commonly referred to as a “breast shield”, “nipple shield” or “nipple guard”) can be used as a tool to help assist some infants with breastfeeding or to protect a mother's sore or damaged nipples.
Breastfeeding shields are artificial nipples worn over the areola and nipple during a feeding. For some women, the only way they will ever be able to breastfeed is with a breast shield, where for others it is just a temporary solution. There are many different reasons why the use of a breastfeeding shield may be recommended. For example, sometimes it is recommended for low milk expression/supply, inverted or flat nipples, engorged breasts, nipple confusion/nipple preferences, premature infants, neurological challenges of the infant, and breast refusal.
Apparatus and methods consistent with the present teachings are directed at overcoming one or more of the conventional breastfeeding problems. For instance, it may be desirable to provide a breastfeeding that provides the ability to prime the breastfeeding shield with nutritional supplements, while maintaining the infant's latch and reducing leakage of the supplement. It may also be desirable to provide a breastfeeding system that insures adequate consumption of milk and similar liquids which are essential to the health and proper growth of a nursing infant.
In order to minimize the amount of air ingested by a nursing infant, it may desirable to provide a breastfeeding shield which minimizes the amount of air entrapped therein or admitted therein. It also may be desirable to provide a breastfeeding system that is relatively efficient and simple in terms of design and implementation.